User blog:PegasusMan/Another GOOD Way to get SP Fast for Units - NO BOOSTS
Hello all. I think I've discovered a new way to get SP fast for ANY of your units, WITHOUT boosts. Somebody else on this Wiki may have already told you about this, but I'll tell you again anyway :). A few days ago, I was getting SP for my Wimps when I thought to myself, "If you have less units on the field, won't you get MORE SP?" I experimented with this, and it actually works. In my case, because I'm only at Level 43, Raptors give a little bit more SP than Boars, followed by Mammoths. If you want to get the most possible SP from Raptors, find a battle with a Raptor Lord in it. The battles with only normal Raptors will give less SP than the Raptor Lord battle because of the difficulty. Boars I think, ALL give the same amout of SP. And Mammoths, give the most SP with 2 Elder Mammoths, and a Mammoth Tuskling, while they give less SP with only one Elder Mammoth and a Mammoth Tuskling. So to sum the SP value for all the Critters up, the Raptor Lord battles give the most SP for the Raptors, the Boars all give the same amount of SP (I'm not sure, but I'm pretty confident that they do), and the Mammoths give the most SP with 2 Elder Mammoths. Away from that stuff, this is how you get SP fast. Go into a Critter battle, with either Raptors, Boars, or Mammoths in it. In order to battle them, don't start putting out your main units. Instead, if you have a really good tank, or an Air Unit (any air unit will work, even LTA), put them out first, in the front row. Then behind it, put the unit you are trying to rank up (in my case, a Wimp). Then battle. MAKE SURE THAT THE UNIT YOU ARE TRYING TO RANK UP SHOOTS AT LEAST ONCE, or else he won't get the most SP for the battle. After you're done, you'll see that you've earned 110 SP + for both of your units if they both attacked. Now, I know that other people do a method SOMETHING like this, but not exactly. They might put out 3 Super Tanks in the front row, with a Wimp behind them. But in order to get the MOST SP possible, put out only 2 units, because the fewer units that are on the field, the more SP is rewarded. I used this mehod for my new MG Turret, and I ranked him up to Rank 2 the first day I got him, earning 400-450 SP each battle. The following numbers show the probability of how much SP you will get for each Raptor, Boar, and Mammoth battle. Note that these are the SP values you'll get with ONLY 2 Units on the field. The Raptor Lord battles will give you 400-450 SP each unit, when the battles with only normal Raptors will give you 360-400 SP each unit. All of the Boar battles will give you the same amount of SP, about 350-390 SP each unit. The Mammoth battles with 2 Elder Mammoths will give you about 130-180 SP each unit, when the battles with one Tuskling and one Elder will give you about 110-160 SP each unit. You can easily tell that the Raptor Lord battle will give you a LOT more SP than the others. I'm not sure about players that are Level 43 +, but I think it's the same concept for them. I'm almost positive that players below Level 43 will also have the same concept. If you do this mehod with an SP boost, and fight some Raptors, you can get a Rank 1 Trooper to Rank 4 in just one battle (earning 800-900 SP)! Trust me, I'm looking at the stats right now. If you're still confused about the formation for my mehod, just look below. The formation is above in paragraph 3, but here's just an extra tutorial for more assitance. This is what I do for my method. I put my F-10 Thundercloud plane in the front, with a Wimp behind it. I sometimes trade the place of my F-10 for my Dirigible, but they are both powerful at my Level, so there's no difference. Here is the battle board for my formation, when W=Wimp, F10=F-10 Thundercloud, D=Dirigible, and O=Open Square (Empty). ________________________________________________________ |''' '''O | O | F10 OR D | O | O | |''' '''O | O | W | O | O | ' _________________________________________________________' Hopefully that helps! If you have any questions, make a comment and I'll answer your question! ' ~PegasusMan' Category:Blog posts